Entre el búlgaro y el dragón
by Baka con cuernos
Summary: "¡Extra, extra! ¡Ha sido descubierta la relación prohibida entre Hermione Granger y el ex mortífago Draco Malfoy!" ㅡ¿Qué opina tu búlgaro de todo esto, eh?


.

 **Entre el búlgaro y el dragón**

.

.

.

ㅡGranger.

Hermione Granger levantó su vista de los documentos que estaba revisando para ver a Blaise Zabini saludarla con una sonrisa divertida pintada en el rostro. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, y aunque Hermione salía del trabajo a las siete, le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde, hacer algo de papeleo extra y asegurarse que todo en su área estuviera en orden para el día siguiente. A esa hora el Ministerio de Magia comenzaba a vaciarse y los elevadores se llenaban de trabajadores que iban al Atrio para usar la red Flu e irse a casa tras la jornada de trabajo. Hermione no era la excepción.

Apretada contra una esquina al fondo del elevador, Hermione iba tan concentrada leyendo unos nuevos decretos concernientes a los derechos de los hombres lobos que no reparó en Blaise Zabini y la mirada persistente que le dirigía hasta que lo oyó hablarle. Hermione murmuró un saludo cortés y volvió a su lectura, sin ganas de iniciar una conversación que temía saber dónde iba a parar.

Sin embargo, Blaise Zabini había tenido un día cansado y no iba a dejar que el primer atisbo de diversión que tenía en el día se le fuera tan fácil.

ㅡAsí que... ㅡhabló despacio, en un tono casualㅡ tú y Malfoy, juntos.

Los dedos de Hermione se crisparon y crearon arrugas en el papel, justo sobre el párrafo que leía, mientras que, de pronto, las demás personas en el ascensor la miraron curiosos, deteniendo sus pensamientos sobre la cena caliente y el sueño reparador que les aguardaba en casa para oír de primera mano el chisme del día. Hermione decidió que no les daría el gusto, y no respondió.

ㅡDebo decir que estoy algo molesto ㅡcontinuó hablandoㅡ, soy su amigo y aun así no me dijo que tenía una relación a escondidas con una hija de muggles, ¡qué tipo!

Hermione lo miró indignada, repasando en su mente todos los hechizos que conocía para elegir uno que pudiera mandar lejos de ahí a Blaise Zabini y, de paso, a todos los que creían que ella tenía una relación con Draco Malfoy, que, llegados a este punto, probablemente sería toda la comunidad mágica de Londres.

ㅡSupongo que lo hizo para protegerte ㅡdijo pensativo, luego la miró y sonrió ampliamenteㅡ. Debe amarte mucho, Granger.

Los magos y brujas a su alrededor reaccionaron con cuchicheos entre sí ante tal declaración, y Hermione hasta juraría haber escuchado a alguien murmurar un tierno aww al otro lado del ascensor. Escandalizada y con su sentido común pidiéndole guardar silencio yéndose por el desagüe, comenzó a negar todo y a dar explicaciones que nadie parecía entender.

ㅡ... entonces, creo que se manchó la cara con la salsa del pollo ㅡexplicaba consternadaㅡ, y yo estaba del otro lado de la mesa, así que...

ㅡGranger, tranquila ㅡinterrumpió Blaiseㅡ. No hay necesidad de ser tímida.

ㅡ¿Tímida? ㅡLo miró con incredulidad. Blaise le devolvía la mirada como un brillo travieso en los ojos y una sonrisa socarrona surcaba su rostro. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta. Blaise en realidad sí sabía la verdad y solo estaba jugando con ella, y de paso, arruinando más la situación; seguro que los magos a su alrededor no tardarían en hacer más grandes los rumores.

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo y abrió sus puertas hacia el Atrio siendo los memos interdepartamentales los primeros en salir rumbo a su destino. Hermione salió disparada hacia el Atrio, pero antes de alejarse del ascensor se dio la vuelta y dijo hacia Blaise y los que pudieran escucharla:

ㅡYo y Malfoy, ¡nunca!

Cuando Harry era aún un niño, solía fantasear con irse de casa de los Dursley apenas se hiciera mayor, conseguir un trabajo sencillo pero rentable que le permitiera rentar un apartamento en una zona agradable y desde ahí ver la vida pasar. Por supuesto, años mas tarde y luego de conocer el mundo de la magia, los sueños de Harry habían cambiado drásticamente conforme crecía, pero siempre mantuvo en su cabeza la imagen de un apartamento cómodo y bien amueblado, solo para él.

A sus 22 años Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y el salvador del mundo mágico vivía en el cuarto piso de un edificio de apartamentos en el Londres muggle, solo y con un buen trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, en el área que siempre había soñado en sus años de estudiante: con los aurores. Su nuevo hogar desde hace tres años era un lugar bonito acogedor. Tenía una sala bastante amplia y una cocina-comedor muy práctica y funcional. Había, además de su habitación, otro cuarto que estaba dedicado a los huéspedes, cada uno con baño propio.

El lugar era indudablemente más agradable que la casa de los Black, donde, a pesar de las remodelaciones, seguía sintiéndose la huella de la magia de sus antiguos dueños. No obstante, Harry disfrutaba poco del regreso a casa. A veces pensaba que, quizá, sería mejor regresar tras una jornada de trabajo al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y ser recibido por los gritos puristas de la señora Black, que volver y encontrar todas las luces apagadas junto a un asfixiante silencio.

Suspiró. Al menos en la mansión Black tendría la compañía de Kreacher, pensaba mientras fregaba los platos con una esponja. A veces le gustaba hacer algunas tareas domésticas sin magia, cuando no estaba tan cansado y quería ocupar su mente en algo.

Harry guardaba las sobras de pasta en el refrigerador cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta sonaron. Cuando abrió la puerta, una iracunda Hermione entró a zancadas, gruñendo improperios y visiblemente exaltada. Se sentó en un sofá, pero no permaneció más de dos segundos ahí antes de levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro por toda la sala de estar.

Harry la miró, entre divertido y asombrado. Hermione sintió su mirada y detuvo su andar.

ㅡ¡¿Qué?!

Harry alzó sus manos en gesto conciliador.

ㅡNada, nada. ㅡHermione gruñó con molestia y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a sentarse en el sofáㅡ ¿Sucedió algo?

Nada más oír la pregunta, Hermione volvió a levantarse de su asiento, totalmente airada. Caminó hasta Harry y lo tomó de los hombros con algo de fuerza.

ㅡ¡Harry, por Dios! ㅡLo miró ceñudaㅡ. ¡Tú sabes qué me sucede! Es decir, ¡todos lo saben! Todo el día han hablado de eso en el Ministerio.

ㅡLo siento, Hermione. Tuve mucho trabajo y no tuve oportunidad de enterarme de los chismes del día ㅡexplicó con seriedad.

Hermione lo soltó, más calmada.

ㅡLo siento ㅡse excusó con angustiaㅡ. Es solo que estoy muy alterada. Me han hecho la peor bajeza. Creí que Rita Skeeter era mala, oh pues, ¡me he equivocado!

Hermione continuó maldiciendo a un centenar de personas, mientras Harry la miraba divertido. Caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación y de una papelera sacó una revista. Se trataba de un ejemplar de ese mismo día de Corazón de bruja, con la portada más singular que Harry había visto nunca. La fotografía en movimiento mostraba a su amiga, Hermione Granger, dándole la mano por sobre la mesa al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, y luego retirandola. Aquella escena había sido capturada desde lejos, pero era totalmente obvio que se trataba de ellos.

ㅡHermione ㅡla llamó, con sus ojos puestos sobre la revistaㅡ, no sabía que salías con Malfoy.

Hermione detuvo su perorata y lo miró, muda por unos segundos. Se acercó a él y le arrancó la revista de las manos, luego lo golpeó repetidas veces con la misma mientras Harry reía.

ㅡ¡Lo sabias!

ㅡTodo el Ministerio lo sabe.

Hermione soltó un gemido de angustia. Caminó hasta el sofá y volvió a sentarse, agobiada y con la cara acunada entre sus manos. Harry se sentó a su lado y trató de consolarla.

ㅡVamos, Hermione. En cuarto año Rita Skeeter te hizo lo mismo, y peor. Puedes superar esto.

ㅡLo sé, pero ¿con Malfoy? ㅡdijo con disgusto de la vozㅡ. Una cosa son tú y Viktor, ¿pero Malfoy? ¿Qué estaban pensando?

ㅡSupongo que en las ventas de su dichosa revista.

ㅡ¡Odio esas revistas de chismes! Pienso seriamente presentar una queja ante el Ministro para que cancelen la publicación de esos periódicos amarillistas.

ㅡNo creo que a Kingsley le moleste mucho ㅡcomentó Harryㅡ, el año pasado lo relacionaron con varias brujas francesas. No estaba contento.

ㅡIncluso El profeta debería cerrar ㅡcontinuóㅡ. Pero, ya sabes, Ley 453 a favor de la libre divulgación e información mágica. No se puede.

Harry asintió, aunque realmente no conocía aquel decreto.

ㅡDe cualquier manera, pienso hacer algo al respecto. No voy a permitir que mi imagen se manche justo cuando voy tan bien en mi trabajo.

La mirada resuelta de Hermione lo decía todo: había tomado una decisión. Harry se preguntó si su amiga se metería en muchos problemas, o si lo arrastraría a él con ella. En el fondo, deseó que sí.

ㅡDemandarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo ㅡexplicóㅡ, además no cesarían los chismes. Voy a hacer que ellos mismos reconozcan que han mentido. En su propia revista.

Harry sonrió.

ㅡNo creo que les guste esa idea.

ㅡEsperaba contar con tu ayuda.

ㅡ¿Mi ayuda?

Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa suplicante dibujándose en su rostro.

ㅡCreo que si tú me ayudas a ejercer presión en los dueños, podría resultar ㅡexplicóㅡ. Después de todo, eres Harry Potter, serás Ministro algún día, ¡te deben respeto!

Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento, sin saber qué decir. Su amiga lucía decidida y genuinamente parecía creer que aquello iba a funcionar, pero él no era tan optimista.

ㅡ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejas ser? ㅡpreguntó desviando el temaㅡ. Pronto lo van a olvidar.

ㅡSé que lo más sensato es ignorar el tema, justo como hice en el pasado, ¡pero es imposible! ㅡse quejóㅡ. Hoy diez personas se han acercado a preguntarme de mi relación prohibida, ¡y Zabini solo ha avivado los chismes!

Hermione volvía a lucir consternada. Harry recordaba que en cuarto año ella había lidiado con las historias falsas de Rita Skeeter y la reacción del público sola. Incluso la señora Weasley había creído aquellos chismes, y Hermione lo había soportado. Harry comenzaba a ver la verdadera preocupación de su amiga.

ㅡ¿Es por él?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

ㅡSí. Me da miedo que estas historias lleguen hasta él y las crea. Llevamos mucho tiempo separados, no quiero que piense mal de mí.

ㅡTranquila. ㅡLe acarició la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeñaㅡ. No es ese tipo de hombre impulsivo. Él confía en ti. No es Ron ㅡbromeó.

Hermione soltó una risita, pero Harry pudo ver que seguía insegura. No insistió y ambos quedaron en silencio. Hermione tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor, dando por terminada aquella conversación. Cambió varios canales hasta dar con una película que iba por la mitad, y le dejo ahí.

ㅡYa la vi ㅡdijo él.

ㅡYo también.

Cuando llegó al final, Harry seguía prestando atención al televisor mientras que Hermione se había quedado dormida con la cabeza gacha. Harry se levantó del sofá, mientras veía la hora en su reloj de pared. Era medianoche. El movimiento despertó a su amiga, quien pronto comenzó a desperezarse para ir a casa.

Harry se estiró para alcanzar la revista del suelo. El encabezado decía en mayúsculas letras rojas "La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger vive prohibido romance con el ex mortífago Draco Malfoy", y bajo éstas la imagen de ambos seguía reproduciendo su secuencia una y otra vez.

ㅡAunque sí me pregunto algo ㅡdijo Harry mirando la portada de la revistaㅡ, ¿qué hacías tomando de la mano a Draco Malfoy?

Hermione lo miró perpleja por unos segundos, como procesando la pregunta, luego frunció el ceño y dijo:

ㅡEsa foto está fuera de contexto.

ㅡAjá.

Bufó indignada.

ㅡTe contaré la historia mañana, ahora me voy a dormir.

ㅡBien.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir, se giró y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

ㅡPor cierto, ¿cómo va Ginny?

La tensión en Harry fue evidente, pero aún así se esforzó en contestar.

ㅡBien. El bebé crece sano ㅡrespondióㅡ. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de nuestra relación.

ㅡYa verás que todo se arreglará, Harry.

Él asintió sin mirarla.

ㅡCualquier cosa que necesites, estoy en frente ㅡdijo antes de salir.

Harry suspiró con pesar, con el peso de sus problemas cayéndole de repente sobre los hombros. Aún así, esa noche se fue a dormir tranquilo, pues sabía que, de una u otra forma, todo iba a encontrar su cauce. Además, Hermione vivía enfrente y eso hacía su vida en ese solitario departamento más llevadera.


End file.
